Control
by naomiatikawa
Summary: Lo amaba, si, amor, de una forma obsesiva y enfermiza. Pero si el amor es así, ¿como es el odio? ¿Acaso es peor o mejor que eso? Si decían que eso era amar, entonces el amor era algo horrible y degradante, que te destruye, quitándote la libertad, encerrado en paredes. Libertad, sinónimo de amor, si no hay libertad al tener encierro, entonces ¿Qué es el amor?


**Naomi:** Me extendí resto con este capitulo, y por eso me demoro en actualizar los otros, todo mi tiempo libre lo he gastado escribiendo esto asdfghj Enjoy!

_«Si tan solo se hubiese quedado a su lado esa vez, nada de esto hubiera pasado.»_

**—****1—**

Ya era hora de volver a su casa, mientras era acompañado por el que ahora era su luz en su nuevo equipo, Seirin. Normalmente iban primero a un restaurante, donde comían esa famosa hamburguesa, bueno solo la luz comía estas; a su diferencia, Kuroko se dedicaba a tomar de una malteada de su sabor favorito: vainilla.

Se desviaron un poco de su camino, para ir a una cancha de baloncesto, donde jugarían un _uno-a-uno_ amistoso. Bien sabía que sería derrotado con miseria, hasta quedar exhausto de su esfuerzo; pero de igual manera, disfrutaba jugar con su amigo, Kagami Taiga, que le recordaba un poco a su luz en Teiko, Aomine Daiki, antes de que este se volviera un narcisista, egoísta y sobrevalorado jugador, al que —_según el mismo_— nadie podía vencerlo, eso hasta que llego su sombra, quien lo derroto, mostrándole el rostro fracaso.

— ¿Ya estás cansado? —Le pregunto Kagami, notando sus jadeos, además que se había quedado atrás durante la cesta que acababa de hacer, sin intentar detenerle.

—Solo veía como Kagami-kun jugaba. Siempre tan genial. —Una minúscula sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para inmediatamente desaparecer.

Kagami no respondió, dando un salto para así alcanzar el aro de la cancha, haciendo una clavada con el balón.

Al terminar de jugar otro poco, volvieron a su rutina después de práctica: ir a comer hamburguesas.

Al llegar al lugar donde comerían, Kuroko sintió un escalofrío en su nuca, erizando los cabellos cortos de la misma, como si algo fuera a suceder y le avisara por medio de un "instinto"; era eso, o tal vez ya había enloquecido.

Mientras su luz iba a ordenar por ambos su típica comida, Kuroko buscaba una mesa en la cual ambos pudieran sentarse. Encontró una perfecta, al lado de los vidríales que apuntaban a la calle y noche. Se sentó en ella tranquilamente, posando su codo en la mesa, y en la mano del mismo brazo su barbilla, mirando a la calle.

—Ah. —Suspiro, observando como las personas pasaban frente a sus ojos, algunas parejas se dedicaban miradas de amor, y otros que salían con uniforme de instituto, dirigiéndose a sus casas.

No podía describir su sentimiento de vacío al ver a través del vidrio a las personas.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Kagami llego con la bandeja, donde traía sus para nada normal montaña de hamburguesas, que solo él se comía.

—No. —Respondió, alcanzando su malteada que ocupaba una esquina de la enorme bandeja.

El pelirrojo frente a él no le creía, era obvio que le ocurría algo y no quería decirle. Ya hace varios días lo notaba raro, precisamente después del encuentro de todos los milagros antes de comenzar la Winter Cup. Si no mal recordaba, había faltado a varias actividades del club al estar enfermo —_o eso decía_—, pero al irlo a visitar, sus padres no sabían de él. Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no presionaría a que Kuroko le dijese, se notaba exhausto.

— ¿Tienes algo? — Una de las manos de Kagami, que se mantenía llena de grasa por la hamburguesa, se estiro hasta su mejilla, para que dejara de ver a la ventana, y solo lo viera a él.

—Ah. —Se sorprendió sin mostrar en su rostro expresión alguna, tan solo dando un sobresalto a penas notable. —Ya te dije que nada. —Con su mano retiro la contraria, volviendo a quedar en tranquilidad, sin más preguntas que no harían. Ya sabía que estaba serio, no quería molestarlo si ese era el caso.

Sus ojos giraron nuevamente a la calle, con un brillo nostálgico debido a sus pensamientos que lo atormentaban; si tan solo dejase de imaginar cosas...

_Bipz Bipz _

Su celular había comenzado a vibrar al interior de su pantalón, llamando su atención hacia el, para sacarlo y mirar el indicador, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

—Ya vuelvo, Kagami-kun. —Se levantó de la mesa, yendo a un lugar un poco retirado de sus asientos, para que así su luz no escuchase su conversación que era privada.

— ¿Alo? —Sabia de quien se trataba, aun así preguntando para asegurarse.

_«—Hola, Tetsuya. —_» Sintió como un resoplido pasaba por el auricular, seguido de esa voz profunda que poseía su ex-capitán en Teiko.

—Akashi-kun, buenas noches. —Le dijo formalmente, sin dejar a un lado el _"modelo de habla"_ que se usaba de forma natural con una persona. Ya que si hablaba como sus sentimientos lo mandaban, terminaría llorando, y enojando a su ex-capitán, cosa que seguramente le traería consecuencias.

_«—Dejemos por un momento el "numerito" de conversación, Tetsuya. —» _Siempre tan honesto, que resultaba incómodo, de cierta forma_. «—Seré directo, necesito encontrarme contigo. ¿Te parece el viernes? —» _

El viernes ya era el día siguiente, ¿tenía que referirse así de forma necesaria? Pero estaría bien, tal vez... ¿Que pasara ahora? Si recordaba nuevamente el ultimo día que asistió a Teiko, comenzaría un estado melancólico, nostálgico, donde estaría lleno de recuerdos algo infelices, la mayoría solo los recordaba en tiempo, tiempo en el que paso días en la mansión de su capitán en ese momento; disfrutando, por parte de Akashi, el cuerpo de Tetsuya, pero para el peli celeste, fue de cierta forma molesto, el ser abusado, y que después hiciera como si unas palabras arreglaran todo, para colmo, no sabía si eran verdaderas, no podía ver sus ojos.

—Está bien. —Respondió con un tono algo exhausto.

_«—Iré a recogerte antes de mi práctica, quiero que vengas a Rakuzan conmigo. — »_ ¿Ir? ¿De qué forma? No podía solo entrar como una persona cualquiera, sabiendo el tipo de instituto que era, y el equipo tan fuerte que tenía.

—No podré entrar. —Le advirtió, pero sabía que si le había propuesto eso era porque tenía un plan.

_«—Soy el capitán, te daré algunos privilegios. —»_ Un mal chiste que había dado Akashi, que no lo hizo ni soltar un resoplido, ah, pero ya lo sabía, su excapitán era malo para las bromas.

—Está bien. —Dijo seco, colgando instantáneamente, sin siquiera esperar que el pelirrojo se despidiera. Deslizo el celular a su bolsillo, para volver al restaurante. ¡Genial! ¡Otra cosa en que pensar!

**—****2—**

A la hora correcta había llegado por él a Seirin, sin un minuto más o menos, yendo directamente por Kuroko, antes dando aviso a la entrenadora del mismo que se lo llevaría por lo que quedase del día. La mujer no hizo más que asentir, y ver, con el resto de jugadores, como ambos se alejaban por la puerta. Les resultaba extraño, la cara afligida de Kuroko no les daba buena espina, además, extrañamente, todos lograron ver la mano de Akashi, bajando hasta la cintura de Tetsuya, y sosteniéndolo desde ella. Era bastante inesperado para todos, pero decidieron ignorarlo, quien sabe qué pasaría si se daban de metidos.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, algo frío y helado, con ese aire de incomodidad que ambos sentían. No tenían ganas de hablar, ¿de qué?, nada nuevo, ningún avance, y otra cosa que a Kuroko le irritaba de Akashi: que fuera cerrado. No decía de su vida, no hablaban como compañeros al menos, y de nuevo el cuento de no poder ver sus ojos.

—Paso mucho tiempo. —Dijo al fin, estando un poco más cerca de Rakuzan, el instituto al que Akashi pertenecía, luego de haber tomado el metro, y así acercarse un poco más al Instituto.

—Así es. —Respondió con seques en su voz, tal vez al no hablar en un rato, o como simple señal de "no quiero hablar".

—Tan frío como siempre. —Su mano intento acercarse a la mejilla contraria, pero este la esquivo, ladeando su cabeza, como un cachorro sin dueño. —Y eso te hace más lindo. —Cogió la barbilla de Kuroko, para así juntar sus miradas, siendo obligado de alguna forma. No quería obedecerle, y este tendría que educarlo nuevamente, cosa que le gustaba. Sus labios se acercaron un poco a los de Kuroko, rozando ambos belfos en los semi-abiertos del contrario; le gustaba esa sensación de cosquilleo que le ocasionaba juntas tan solo los labios de ambos.

— ¿Me odias? —Pregunto, con ese inexpresivo rostro que tanto lo caracterizaba, encima de los labios de Akashi, notando una característica que le gustaba del pelirrojo: su excite; ese rostro que decía que deseaba comerlo, le agradaba.

—Todo lo contrario. — Ni un momento de duda o vacile en sus palabras, ni una cara de sorpresa en su rostro, era normal, sabía que eso pasaría, después de todo hizo lo que quiso con ese tan bello cuerpo y persona frente a sus ojos. Lo amaba, si, amor, de una forma obsesiva y enfermiza, pero si el amor es así, ¿cómo es el odio? ¿Acaso es peor o mejor que eso?, si decía que eso era, entonces el amor era algo horrible y degradante.

Recordó esos ojos que imaginaba cada vez que llevaban a cabo un acto carnal, imaginaba por desgracia, esos sensuales ojos. Era excéntrico Akashi, tapando su vista para que este no pudiese ver sus expresiones, ¿le avergonzaba? ¿Acaso eran sus expresiones penosas? Le daba curiosidad saber, qué había bajo la manta. Apreciaba los rostros y expresiones que alcanzaba a ver antes de que lo cubriera, y las guardaba como un apreciado tesoro.

Habían caminado otro poco, llegando así a la institución Rakuzan. Era verdad, su instituto tenía unas instalaciones más grandes, además de varias canchas de baloncesto: abiertas y cerradas. A diferencia del suyo, que bueno, no era por quejarse, pero tan solo tenía un gimnasio ya que el baloncesto o más bien el grupo de baloncesto no era tan bien conocido como en este instituto, ganador de Winter Cups e Inter High.

Caminaron un poco por el campus, mientras Akashi explicaba de que trataba cada una de las sedes que habían, hasta al final llegar a su destino: el gimnasio. Sinceramente, el suyo no era nada comparado —_ahora que lo veía más de cerca_— al recién visto; tenía de todo para fortalecerse, y de todo tipo de entrenamientos. Además, como si fuera poco, cada gimnasio era para cada una de las categorías (recordando un poco a Teiko).

—Sei-chan. —Un muchacho se acercó a ellos corriendo a paso lento, saludando con una de sus manos al pelirrojo, que le hizo solamente una seña con la mano, indicando que fuera hacia ellos.

— ¿Un compañero de equipo? —Pensó que aquello sólo se lo decía a sí mismo, pero al parecer lo mencionó en alto, llamando la atención del muchacho alto peli negro que ya estaba con ellos, y de Akashi, que no imagino que hablara nuevamente.

—Oh, no te había visto. —Aviso mirando a Kuroko, de forma algo temerosa pero dulce. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —Se acercó un poco más a Tetsuya, dando algo de temor al mismo, estaba demasiado cerca, casi podría decir que encima suyo.

—Kuroko Tetsuya, Instituto Seirin. — Su voz, aunque no se notase, salió como un hilo delgado que se podría romper con solo rozar su dedo.

—Ah, pero si eres el compañero que Sei-chan cada nada nos nombra, eres de Teiko. — _« ¿Cada nada?»_ Pensó Kuroko, dirigiendo su veloz mirada al pelirrojo, podría jurar que si no fuera por su orgullo, estaría algo ruborizado, y era algo que Kuroko quería ver. —Eres tan~ lindo, y más pequeño que Sei-chan. —Los brazos del jugador de Rakuzan pasaron por la cintura del jugador de otro equipo, dándole un sobresalto notable. Subió su mano hasta la mejilla del mismo, y apretó esta con sus dedos, la yema de ellos más específico. —Que tierno. — Sonrió con amabilidad. —Ahora entiendo porque a Sei-chan le...

—Bueno ya es suficiente, Reo. No querrás que triplique tu entrenamiento. —Inmediatamente lo interrumpió antes de terminar, dejando a Kuroko en la duda de que iba a decir.

A propósito, aun no sabía su nombre. "_Reo_" estaba a punto de irse, antes siendo sostenido de la punta de su blusa por Kuroko, sorprendiendo a ambos presentes.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Ay, se me paso. —Puso una de sus manos bajo su barbilla, luciendo algo gracioso para Kuroko, nunca había visto a un hombre poner esas acciones. —Reo Mibuchi, un gusto Tet-chan.

—Igualmente Reo-san. —Se alejó despidiendo con su mano a ambos bajitos.

—Vamos a los camerinos, y continuó mostrándote el gimnasio.

**—****3—**

Lo mantuvo encerrado contra los casilleros, mientras sus brazos permanecían a cada lado del rostro del contrario, sin darle lugar de salir en ningún momento. Se acercó al cuello de este, deleitando su olfato con el aroma a vainilla que tenía, siempre olía tan dulce; paso su lengua por el cuello del mismo, tomando el néctar de su tez, saboreando con su lengua cada espacio, hasta tener la sensación de querer morder, cosa que hizo, marcando su cuello de morado y rojo, además de sacar un quejido de dolor de Kuroko, no siendo muy evidente, no quería que los compañeros de Akashi se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía su capitán mientras estos entrenaban arduamente.

—Debes ir a tu entrenamiento. —Aconsejo, intentando detener con sus brazos al pelirrojo, para que no continuara.

—Primero quiero comer. —Subió un poco la camiseta del uniforme de Kuroko, para tocar mejor su piel, dando un cosquilleo a este.

—Acá no. Por favor. —Sus labios fueron atrapados por los contrarios, así calmando sus quejas, para que disfrutará al igual que lo estaba haciendo Akashi.

Los labios de ambos danzaron en el nexo, de forma exhausta, aun así sin dejar de contraer el beso. La lengua de Akashi fue la primera en dar un movimiento, entrando a la cavidad vocal de Kuroko, y allí jugar con la lengua del mismo. Succionó, atrayendo la lengua de Tetsuya a su boca, donde la mordió con suavidad por sus dientes, separando sus labios, llevando el beso a sus lenguas, que siguieron jugueteando afuera de sus cavidades. Así continuaron, cediendo un poco por parte del peli celeste, quien enredo sus brazos por el cuello de su contrario, y así tener un nexo más profundo. El aire había comenzado a hacer falta, ocasionando que ambos dejaran el beso, siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva que daba de los labios y lenguas de cada uno.

—Ah, Akashi... — Jadeo, dejando su cabeza en lo que supuso era el hombro del pelirrojo, donde recuperó un poco del aire que comenzó a faltar hace unos segundos en sus pulmones. Su pecho se cerraba, impidiendo el veloz paso de aire, aun así, recuperando un poco, ligeramente.

_Toc Toc_

Akashi dirigió su cabeza a la puerta, con una mirada agresiva, ¿quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo en ese momento? Había dejado en claro que no quería interrupciones, estarían ocupados un momento, pero al parecer su equipo recibiría un castigo.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto, con cólera en su cabeza, y a Kuroko aun contra la pared.

—Yo, Kotaro. —Dijo algo divertido, con un poco de cansancio en su voz. Akashi dedujo por ello que había llegado tarde, seguramente corriendo de algún lugar, hasta llegar lo más pronto posible al entrenamiento.

—Llegas tarde. —Afirmo, sin dudar si fuese verdad.

—Hehehe, estaba lejos, Akashi. Pero ya llegue, iba a cambiarme, pero vi que estaba cerrado. —El pelirrojo dejo de mantener a Kuroko fijo en la pared, para así desatar la corbata de su uniforme que tenía atada en la vista de Tetsuya, como hacia normalmente.

—Ya veo. Se duplicara tú práctica y recogerás al final los balones. —Aviso. Su vista se dirigió a Kuroko, mirando los ojos de este, y luego dándole un beso casto.

—No es justo. —Replico el jugador, aun así aceptando lo que debía hacer.

—Cámbiate, Tetsuya. —Susurro al oído de este, dando un cálido beso en su oreja, ruborizándose un poco en este lugar.

Akashi se dirigió a abrir la puerta, para dejar así entrar a Kotaro. Su cabello era rubio, y sus ojos verdes, además de tener un ligero diente que sobresalía por su labio.

—Oh, hola. —Dijo animado. —Eres Kuroko de Seirin, ¿no? Reo nos dijo que Akashi había traído a un amigo más bajo que él. —El pelirrojo solo los miraba desde el marco de la puerta, con algo de furia en sus ojos, pero no la misma con la que vio ese día a Ogiwara, no, un poco más calmada.

—S-sí. —No sabía si era costumbre, pero al igual que Reo, se acercó a su rostro, con un brillo en sus ojos, como alegría. —Un gusto. —Daria una reverencia si no fuera por el jugador.

—Wah, que lindo eres. —Su brazo se enrollo en el cuello del más bajo, y al tiempo con su otra mano libre le acaricio el cabello, despeinándolo. —Me llamo Kotaro Hayama. Un gusto también, espero nos llevemos bien.

—No pierdan más tiempo. —Akashi, quien al parecer seguía en el marco de la puerta, dio una mirada a Kotaro, lo suficiente para que este dejara al pequeño y fuera a cambiarse.

Ahora que Tetsuya recordaba, no había traído ropa para el entrenamiento, sinceramente pensaba que lo de llevarlo a Rakuzan solo era una excusa.

—Akashi-kun. —Llamo, acercándose para que no lo oyesen los debas jugadores. —No traje ropa para entrenar. —Murmuro, lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo lo escuchase.

—Jum. —Pensó en que podría darle para que se cambiara. Se dirigió a su casillero, donde guardaba su uniforme de Rakuzan, el cual tenía el número cuatro en la parte trasera. —Colócate esto. —Le paso su uniforme.

Al verlo Kuroko, pensó su obviamente eso no le quedaría. Pueda que fueran parecidos, pero Akashi era más alto a su comparación; ese uniforme le quedaría demasiado grande, se vería extraño con él.

—Eres más grande que yo, Akashi-kun. —Le recordó, por si se había olvidado de eso.

—Te verás lindo con él. —Sonrió pícaro, algo que no veía muy seguido, guardando otra de sus imágenes en su mente.

Kuroko mascullo algo in-entendible, para luego quitarse el resto de su uniforme y ponerse el de Rakuzan. Su color azul se asemejaba a su cabello, y el blanco le recordaba a la vainilla, era un bonito uniforme, no podía negarlo, y aunque le quedara un poco ancho (por no decir bastante) no se veía del todo vulgar con él. El aroma masculino del uniforme le recordó a Akashi, obviamente, saboreando este con su olfato, recordando la tez del pelirrojo contra la suya cuando llevaban a cabo actos lujuriosos, y al juntar sus labios, y cuando acurrucaba su cuerpo en el pecho de este. Podría decir que no todo de su relación fue malo, eso hasta que Seijuuro se volvió "_loco_", y lo dejo encerrado en el cuarto, sí, eso era lo malo, su posesión, su deseo de dominio total.

Al salir de los camerinos, sintió las miradas del equipo número uno de Rakuzan encima de él, algo que lo sorprendió, normalmente hasta Reo lo había pasado por alto, seguramente era ese uniforme era de Akashi, el capitán, claro que lo notarían, no eran ciegos tampoco.

Paso de largo las miradas, intentando ubicar a Akashi para llegar donde está, y preguntar por cuál sería su entrenamiento. Logro visualizarlo con la típica tabla de notas en su mano, dirigiéndose a él, pero antes de que lograra llegar choco con una pared, o eso creía, nadie podía ser tan grande y fornido, no es que tuviese mucha fuerza, pero tampoco era tan enclenque.

—Auch. — Gimió la "_pared_" con la que había chocado, descubriendo que no era un muro, era una persona gigante, se podría comparar con un gorrilla, a la vez que lo vencería con esa fuerza que se notaba que tenía.

—L-lo lamento. — Intento levantarse, acariciando con su mano la parte posterior a su cadera, que era donde había caído.

—Tetsuya, ¿estás bien? —Akashi lo vio caer, ya que era de los pocos que lograba distinguirlo, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a reincorporar. El peli celeste la acepto, para continuar levantándose, y limpiar el uniforme de Akashi que había quedado con un poco de polvo; en momentos como ese, el blanco era desfavorable.

— ¡Había alguien! ¡¿Esta bien?! —Dijo un poco alto, incomodando a Kuroko, no le gustaba que hablaran alto cuando descubrían su existencia. Al parecer hasta con el uniforme de Seijuuro seguiría siendo una sombra. —Lo lamento.

—N-no, está bien. No lo vi tampoco. —Le dijo, ocasionando que de este enorme hombre saliera una risa tosca y grave, inundando una parte del gimnasio, aun así sin interrumpir las actividades de cada miembro.

—Es gracioso que me digas que no me viste. —Sonrió ampliamente. —Un gusto, Tetsuya Kuroko. —Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, otra persona que ya lo sabía sin necesidad de decírselo, en realidad los "chismes" se esparcen muy rápido. —Me llamo Nebuya Eikichi. —Dijo, colocando su mano encima de la cabeza del más bajo, y continuamente despeinar su cabello. —Eres muy bajo, y tu presencia es tan débil como la de Chihiro. —No entendió lo último, al no saber de quien se trataba. Volvió a acariciarle el cabello, y luego se volvió tras él, buscando a alguien.

—Tetsuya, ven. —Llamo Akashi, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, un poco más cerca de lo que hubiese imaginado, e incomodando a Kuroko, ¿y si alguien los veía? ¡¿Y si alguien los veía?! ¿Acaso le era ese hecho indiferente?

— ¿Paso algo?

—Acompáñame al otro gimnasio. —Dijo como orden, volteando hacia las puertas, pasa salir del lugar hacia el gimnasio de una categoría menor.

Salieron de allá, dejando al hombre gorrilla buscando a alguien que nada que encontraba, al parecer era un fantasma.

— ¿Cómo son? —Pregunto Akashi, así rompiendo el silencio. Ya se estaba haciendo común que mientras estos dos estuvieran solos, tendrían silencios incómodos en medio.

— ¿Tu equipo? —Ladeo la cabeza de forma adorable, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Sí, Rakuzan en general. —Ambos se habían desviado un poco del camino, pero aun así con el mismo lugar de destino, más una ruta más larga.

—Es buen equipo, se ve que son atléticos. —Recordó la última persona con quien se topó. —Pero aun no los he visto jugar.

—Jum. Ya veo. —Se quedó observando un momento a Kuroko. —El uniforme te queda bien. —Sonrió con algo de malicia. Que trajera su uniforme era como ver a su pareja con la camiseta de su novio, solo que ahora traía la pantalonera deportiva, tal vez sin ella luciría más atractivo a sus ojos, pero no le ordenaría quitársela en ese momento, solo él podía verlo así.

—Me asusta que me mires tanto. —Dijo sincero, desviando la mirada al gimnasio al que "se dirigían".

—Puf. —Dio una risita, callada por sus labios que impedían la salida, además de dar un bufo al intentar no reír muy alto. —No puedo evitarlo, luces como novia con ropa de su pareja.

—Me quitare esto apenas llegue a mi casa. —Le dijo, levemente ruborizado. Si lo pensaba bien, Seijuuro tenía razón con lo de su vestimenta, pero eso no mejoraba el hecho de traerlas puestas.

—Iremos a mi mansión. Te invitare a comer lo que desees. —Más que opción, sonó a una orden, prácticamente queriendo decir: "Te llevaré quieras o no".

—Está bien. —Dijo con poco ánimo, ladeando otra vez su cabeza como un cachorro.

La mano del pelirrojo se estiro hasta su barbilla, y allí jalo un poco su rostro cerca al contrario, dando un casto beso en sus labios, sin llevarlo muy lejos debido al estar en público.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, no me importa estar en público. —Amenazo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

**—****4—**

—Ah, ahí estas Kuroko. —El gigantesco jugador de Rakuzan de acerco al pequeño, que se encontraba solo al Akashi estar organizando el partido de practica entre los mismos jugadores.

—Hola. ¿Paso algo? —Al parecer en realidad quería presentarle a alguien para seguirlo y seguir persistente en ello.

—Te presento a... —De atrás de su cuerpo, sacó a un muchacho, su cabello y ojos eran grises, y su rostro, al igual que el de Kuroko, no mostraba expresión, aun así observando expectante cada uno. El peli celeste se sorprendió con este, tenía poca presencia, al igual que él, pero su estatura era como la de un jugador regular. — Mayuzumi Chihiro. La sombra de Rakuzan. —El seudónimo sombra resonó en sus oídos, un poco sentido por ver como lo habían remplazado, ¿acaso era así primero que todo? Era un equipo distinto, y Akashi siempre lo había tenido en Teiko por ser el posible cambiante de flujo en el juego, claro, hasta que ya no fue necesario y a la vez el problema con su ex-capitán.

— ¿Estás ahí? —Se había ido de su cuerpo, y su mente había comenzado a pensar de más, hasta que una voz extraña lo llamó de vuelta. —Un gusto Kuroko-kun. —El ahora sombra de Rakuzan lo llamó, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

—Igualmente Chihiro-san. —Hizo una leve reverencia, para volver a mirar los ojos de la sombra. Era como mirar sus ojos, sin expresión.

—Bajo. Eres muy bajo. —Comento, y, haciéndose ya costumbre, puso su mano en la cabeza de él, para acariciarle el cabello. —Y lindo. —Sus palabras podrían hacerlo sonrojar, la cara tan serena con la que las decía de forma tan desvergonzada, le daba nervios.

—G-gracias. — Era la primera vez que respondía al alago de un jugador, algo que hacía que fuese más incómodo.

—Ven, Nebuya. — Llamo Akashi, que se encontraba dando las indicaciones a su equipo para el partido de práctica. Este jugador se dirigió al lugar, dejando a ambas sombras solas.

Chihiro se quedó observando a Kuroko, mirando cada parte de él, detalladamente. Sus ojos quedaron nuevamente en los celestes, y se acercó un poco al rostro de él, cortando cualquier espacio personal, al igual que el resto de jugadores, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Tienes el uniforme de Akashi. —Se dio cuenta, bueno siendo igual a él, seguramente era muy observador. —Tengo ropa que tal vez te pueda quedar. ¿La necesitas?

—No, gracias. —Dio una sonrisa pequeña, que se desvaneció al momento de formarse. Es mala idea usar su ropa, además que no hace mucho lo conocía, la ropa de él le quedaría aún más grande, y conocía a Akashi, él era celoso, demasiado, seguro se enojaría.

—Está bien, pero si los necesitas me puedes decir. —Ofreció, dándole una suave palmadita en el hombro.

Seguía observándolo, era un poco intimidante. No obstante, Kuroko no decía nada, prefería también mirarlo, claro, con más discreción.

—Tetsuya, Chihiro, vengan. —Ambos se dirigieron al pelirrojo.

Akashi les dio las indicaciones suficientes para el partido, el cual se llevaría a cabo con dos equipos. El primero, formado por: Akashi, Nebuya y Kotaro. Y el segundo, formado por: Kuroko, Chihiro y Reo. Además de un miembro en cada uno que no pertenecía a la primera categoría, o a los principales en partido: Shion y Akabane.

El balón que daba inicio al juego se alzó, con el salto de Nebuya y Reo, de cada equipo. El balón fue ganado por Kotaro, quien salió con este hacia su cancha. En su camino paso Kuroko, para detenerlo y evitar que hiciera algún punto.

—Que veloz. Genial. —Sus ojos parecían brillar, mas Tetsuya no le hizo caso, y seguía observando el balón. Este pareció desaparecer de su vista, siendo dirigido a Akashi, que se encontraba bastante cerca de la canasta; el balón que se dirigía al capitán del equipo, dio un giro hacia Reo, logrando a penas visualizar a Chihiro darle ese rumbo. El pelinegro agarro el balón, y realizó una canasta.

Eran bastante buenos, cada uno a su manera y con su talento, no podía esperarse menos de tres reyes sin corona y Akashi, su ex-capitán. Estaba totalmente distraído con verlos jugar, que olvido un momento que aún seguían en el partido.

—No te desconcentres, Tetsu-chan. — Una palmadita en su cabeza lo hizo volver en sí, dada por Reo, que le sonrió con amabilidad sin regañarlo por haberse olvidado del partido.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa, volviendo al juego. Sinceramente había pensado que Rakuzan era un equipo ególatra, pero al parecer era lo contrario. Acogedor.

**—****5—**

Al finalizar el partido, quedaron con un punto de diferencia, perdiendo por parte del equipo que incluía a Kuroko. Fue bastante divertido, todos son muy amigables, y lo habían invitado a comer con ellos en alguna parte, pero Akashi, metiéndose en la conversación, negó la invitación por él, ya habían planeado "algo", aunque Kuroko no sabía que, el pelirrojo era el encargado de lo que harían.

—Pensé que dijiste que donde quisiera. —Comento al notar el camino por donde se dirigía la limusina de Akashi, que fue a recodarlo, como normalmente.

—Dije que la comida que quisieras, no el lugar. —Le sonrió, acercando un poco más su cuerpo al del contrario, y allí, comenzar a acariciar un poco, encima del uniforme de Rakuzan, el pelirrojo no le había permitido quitárselo, quería verlo en esas fachas por más tiempo.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Pregunto, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana, para mirar hacia afuera.

—A mi mansión. —Beso suave su mejilla, tomándole la mano que traía libre.

Kuroko lo miro de reojo, y luego volvió a la ventana, le gustaba el ambiente de afuera, frío y congelado, como algunas veces que salían de Teiko de esa forma y el frío más el calor corporal formaba un vapor que salía por sus fosas nasales. Recordaba el calor que daba la chaqueta de Akashi en sus hombros, cuando se besaban para mantener calor o solo lo usaban como una excusa. Eran bellos aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba, donde Seijuuro era el que provocaba sus emociones. Vivieron lindos momentos... Tal vez... No todo haya sido tan malo. Admitía, él estaba loco, obsesionado, pero nunca lo trato mal, siempre lo cuidaba, aunque era la causa de su cólera cuando se olvidaba de desatarlo. Rio. No todo fue malo.

— ¿Recordaste algo bueno? — Lo estaba mirando, se había olvidado que estaba ahí, además la sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba, no había recordado a Akashi.

—Cuando estábamos en Teiko. —Dijo con completa sinceridad.

—Oh, ¿y en qué? —Cuestiono con curiosidad, atrayendo la juguetona mirada de Kuroko.

—Cuando hacía frío... —Tetsuya se acercó al pelirrojo colocando parte de su cuerpo encima de este. —Me dabas de tu calor... —Sus labios fueron de forma tierna y suave encima de los contrarios, dando un cálido beso, aunque donde estaban no se sentía el frio. —Y me cubrías con tu chaqueta... —Termino de colocarse encima de Akashi, poniendo cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de las dos contrarias, paso sus brazos bajo las axilas del mismo, y allí escabulló su cabeza, en medio del cuerpo notablemente más grande.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —Paso sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de Kuroko, sintiendo los latidos acelerados, el sudor de su cuerpo, y el aliento caliente que topaba en su pecho, como pequeños jadeos de pasión.

— ¿Cómo...? —Se reincorporo, subiendo sus manos al rostro de Akashi, y cogiéndolo en medio de sus palmas, mientras los miraba con calidez, desde arriba, al estar encima a este. — ¿Cómo decirte que no? —Acaricio con sus pulgares los finos rasgos de Akashi, observando los ojos carmesí y ambarino que tanto le gustaba ver.

—No lo hagas.

Sus labios fueron acariciados por la lengua de Tetsuya, pidiendo paso al interior de su cavidad vocal, pero en cambio de dejarle pasar, mordió con intensidad la lengua de este, sacándole un grito extremadamente adorable, dejando que cayera un poco de saliva en su boca. Sus dedos buscaban los labios de Kuroko, y con la yema de ellos abrían un poco la boca de su contrario, metiendo sus dedos allí.

—Ahg. —Gimoteo, pestañando en tan solo uno de sus ojos, manteniendo su otro párpado abierto. Las gotas de saliva bajaban por sus belfos, hasta llegar a su cuello, o a la boca contraria, quien solamente las absorbía. Algunas mojaban el uniforme que Seijuuro le había prestado, apenado porque luego debería lavarla.

Al estar la lengua de Kuroko fuera de su escondite, Akashi también decidió sacar la suya, para juntarla con la contraria a fuera de los labios. Se enredaron fuera de ellas, en un juego de lujuria.

Las manos de Akashi fueron a desatar su corbata, perteneciente a su uniforme, para así enredarla alrededor de los ojos de Kuroko, para que este no pudiese verlo.

¿De nuevo? Y tanto que estaba ya disfrutando de esos ojos viendo con ferocidad, mientras se devoraban las lenguas, y la saliva de ambos caía en sus vestimentas, sin interesar a ninguno.

—Tetsuya... —Jadeo, mientras sus manos buscaban la tira de caucho que mantenía la pantaloneta deportiva en el cuerpo de Kuroko, para no caerse. Sus intrusas manos pasaron por él, hasta tocarle la parte trasera, e irrumpir su bóxer. Paso su mano a delante de este, donde lograba tocar su reciente erección, y allí comenzar a masturbarlo con su mano, sin dejar de juntar sus lenguas en un atractivo beso con solo estas de protagonistas.

—Ahg. No... —Gimoteo, aferrándose a la espalda de Akashi, sintiendo las caricias de este sobre su miembro. Jugaba con su punta, y bajaba a apretar sus testículos con fuerza, dándole un grito y espasmo en el cuerpo. Volvió a la punta, apretándola con dos de sus dedos, y jalando un poco del tejido de esta. —AHG. —No entendía cómo es que el chofer no escuchaba sus quejas, ¿sordo, acaso? O simplemente hacia como si nada, para así no meterse en problemas con su jefe.

Su lengua se había separado del beso, y una de sus manos fue de nuevo a las mejillas de Akashi, tocándole esta, al no poder ya ver sus acciones. Estaba mojado, seguro era saliva. Sus labios, instintivamente, fueron a succionar esta por sus mejillas, hasta bajar a su esculpido cuello, donde continúo succionando el líquido que dejaron del beso. En un momento se dejó llevar, marcándole la piel, de forma suave y casi invisible. Sintió como su miembro fue apretujado de forma violenta, ocasionando un grito de su boca.

— ¿Me quieres marcar? —Su mano nuevamente marco un ritmo en el miembro contrario, sintiendo el líquido que sale como aviso del semen.

—Aka-Akashi... Tu uniforme... — Aviso, sabiendo que en un momento podría eyacular en la ropa ajena.

—Respóndeme. — la yema de su dedo todo en medio de la punta de Kuroko, haciendo que este se sacudiera en sus piernas debido al placer.

—D-duele... —Sus dientes se aferraron al labio inferior, mordiendo con tal fuerza que comenzaría a sangrar.

—Tetsuya. —Apretó el miembro de este, para así impedirle el correr. —Respóndeme.

—S-sí. Quiero a Akashi-kun... — Formulo con esfuerzo, soltando por parte del pelirrojo su miembro, y simultáneamente eyaculando su semen en su bóxer y parte de la pantaloneta de Akashi.

—Lindo. —Acaricio la cabeza de este, dándole un beso en la cabeza, que había caído exhausta en su pecho. —Te amo, Tetsuya Kuroko.

**—****6—**

Habían llegado al cuarto del pelirrojo, donde esperarían la comida que habían preparado a elección de Kuroko.

Lo primero que el peli celeste tenía planeado a hacer era cambiarse pero no tenía idea de con que ropa, y no pensaba pedirle a Seijuuro, aunque debería hacerse responsable por eso, Kuroko en primer lugar nunca pidió que comenzará a tocarlo, solo lo beso. Ah, claro, pero díganlo, el solo le respondería que era su culpa por invitarlo de esa forma.

—Tetsuya. —Llamo el pelirrojo, que hace un momento estaba desaparecido, atrayendo su mirada que tenía algo de tensión al no tener ropa que colocarse.

— ¿Si?

—Toma. —Como si hubiera leído su mente, le paso una ropa de cambio, seguido de una toalla roja, que traía encima unas lociones de cuerpo. Rio suave, le recordaba a un hotel esa forma de entregar las cosas.

—Gracias. Me bañare. —Se acercó a tomarlas, pero fue atrapado por la mano de Akashi, que agarro su muñeca, y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo, quedando encima de este.

—Iré contigo. —Se adelantó un poco al cuerpo de Kuroko, jalando su muñeca hasta llegar a la puerta del baño privado que quedaba en su habitación.

—Sin intención de molestar, pero, Akashi-kun, cuando me baño me gustaría ver donde toco. —Frunció un poco el ceño, cambiando su neutral expresión, algo sarcástica.

—Yo te alcanzare las partes que no puedas. —Bajo sus brazos a la cintura de Tetsuya, abrazándolo por esta desde su espalda y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

—... ¿No me dejaras bañar si no es contigo? —Dijo ruborizado, intentando no dejar de lado su orgullo.

—No. —Sonrió victorioso, llevando a Kuroko hasta el baño, siendo arrastrado, casi, desde su espalda.

Al llegar al interior del lugar, no pudo creer lo grande que podía llegar a ser un baño, era dos veces su cuarto, además que traía la típica bañera pegada al suelo, luciendo casi como una mini piscina. Al lado habían varias lociones de cuerpo, « ¿De dónde saca tantas?» Se preguntó, dejando ese pensamiento inmediatamente, sin darle mucha cabeza al mismo. Dejo la ropa encima de una de las mesitas que habían, mirando al frente, llegando a ver su mismo reflejo, » ¿Espejos de cuerpo entero?» Se imaginaba, y le daba vergüenza, serian bastante incomodos, y podía imaginar lo que Akashi le pondría a hacer frente a ellos. A veces pensaba que esa mansión estaba diseñada específicamente para los deseos sexuales del pelirrojo.

— ¿Te gusta? —Le pregunto Akashi, observando como Kuroko miraba con curiosidad su reflejo, Que prácticamente estaba en todos lados.

—Son muchos cristales. ¿Para qué tantos? —Pregunto volviendo a mirarlo, este ya estaba sin su blusa, y tan solo con un pantalón, qué pensaría es el que luego se quitaría, dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, como era de suponerse de un jugador de baloncesto.

—Es nuevo. Lo instale hace poco. —Algo en lo que decía no le daba buena espina. ¿Acaso los había instalado precisamente para su visita? ¿Ya tenía todo planeado?

—Ah. —Decidió no preguntar el porqué, y comenzar a quitarse la blusa, mirando de forma disimulada que Akashi no se lo comiera con la mirada.

—Primero el pantalón. —Le exigió, parando sus movimientos.

Bien, se quitaría primero el pantalón como "_Don absoluto_" le ordenaba. El uniforme callo por sus piernas, mostrando su bóxer húmedo por el esperma de su pertenencia. Sus brazos fueron de forma voluntaria a la punta de su blusón, bajándolo hasta que este no se viera. Estaba avergonzado, completamente ruborizado; se había olvidado de lo que habían hecho, por eso Akashi pidió que primero sacara su pantalón, para mirarlo en esa postura tan vergonzosa.

Sintió el "_Click_" de una cámara al tomar una foto, alzando su mirada hasta el pelirrojo. Efectivamente estaba tomando fotos de su humillación.

—No tome fotos. —Le pidió, mirándolo, ya no rojo de vergüenza, sino de furia, rabia, y cólera que le provocaba, como cosa rara, Akashi.

—Te vez adorable. —Dijo, ya dejando su ráfaga de fotos, para que este continuara cambiándose.

Kuroko se deslizo hasta el suelo, quedando de rodillas en él, y quitándose la camiseta, aun tapando su entrepierna con sus manos, y no solo está, su bóxer humedecido de semen. Se quedó allí, sin moverse, y sin cambiar su mirada fija en el suelo.

—Cogerás un refriado. Vamos a bañarnos. — Tetsuya no la volteo ni a mirar, siguiendo en el suelo, ya con sus piernas algo frías, y sus manos un poco humedecidas por el esperma de su bóxer. —Tetsuya, te estoy hablando. —Lo cogió a la fuerza del brazo, alzándolo en sus brazos, y posteriormente montándolo en su hombro. —Ne te preocupes por cómo te veas. Tú me gustas, tal y como eres. — Bajo con su mano la ropa interior de Kuroko, hasta que esta callera al piso, así luego dejando al mismo en el agua de la tina, que permanecía tibia.

— ¿Para qué son las fotos? —Pregunto, hundiéndose en el agua, que empezaba a aumentar su nivel a medida que Akashi entraba de igual manera.

—Claro que son para mí. No se las mostraría a nadie. Eres solo mío. —Se recostó en las baldosas de la tina, y con sus manos húmedas mojo su cabello, llevándolo todo hacia atrás, para ver su cara despejada y limpia de cualquier imperfección.

—…Esta bien. —Hundió su rostro en el agua, tan solo dejando afuera sus bellos ojos de color cielo. Estaba completamente avergonzado por lo que le decía, no es como si fuera la primera vez, pero también podría ser que se ruborizo por el calor del agua de la bañera.

—Acércate, no te hare nada. —A decir verdad Kuroko estaba en la otra esquina de la bañera, y si pudiera, se alejaría más; no es que no confiaba en Akashi, es que… No, si era que no confiara en él. ¿Cómo podría confiar en él cuando lo toca de esas formas?

—Nup. —Dijo por el agua, dejando que una burbuja explotara en frente de él.

—Enserio, no te haré nada. —Bufo, acercándose a Kuroko, para tomarlo del brazo, y sin esperar la respuesta de este, jalarlo hacia su pecho, dejándolo recostado en él, y en medio de sus piernas.

—Jum. —Un puchero se formó en su rostro, sacando una escurridiza risita de Akashi.

Su cuerpo giro en medio de las piernas contrarias, para quedar de espaldas a el pelirrojo, con su espalda un poco cerca del pecho del mismo; no pensaba recostarse en él, seria incomodo, no es como si fueran algo para tener tanta confianza, pensándolo bien, Akashi era el que llevaba a cabo acciones la mayoría de veces, claro que a excepción de lo de la limusina. Sí, eso fue su culpa, el provocó a la "bestia" y se tenía que hacer cargo, bueno también debería lavarle el uniforme a Akashi.

Un beso cayó en su espalda, dándole un sobresalto por lo repentino que había sido.

— ¿Qu-e haces? —Pregunto, tocando la parte entre su nuca y espalda que había besado, volviendo a mirar al pelirrojo.

—Se veía provocativa tu espalda, solo la bese. —Dijo como si no fuera nada, cogiendo con sus manos el mentón de Kuroko, atrayéndolo a sus labios, para besarlo.

Su mano desocupada pasó por el vientre del peli celeste, hasta bajar a su entrepierna, acariciando está por encima, sin dejar la actividad que contraían sus labios con los belfos contrarios. Succiono la lengua de Tetsuya al sentir como este se había intentado soltar del beso para parar el movimiento que llevaba con sus manos, pero no se lo permitiría; había pasado mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, y si se oponía a dejarlo terminar, no dudaría en metérsela, sin preparación alguna. Claro, no estaba entre sus primeros planes, sabía lo doloroso que le resultaría al contrario, pero, enserio, lo deseaba.

Sus dedos se escabulleron hasta la entrada de Kuroko, palpando esta con la yema de sus dedos, y de igual forma entrando en ella, con ayuda del agua, que servía como loción. El peli celeste se sobresaltó, intentando separarse nuevamente, sin lograrlo, al ser atraído por la mano de Akashi. Un segundo dedo entro, sin dejar que el anterior terminara su trabajo, para abrirse en el interior de Kuroko, arrancándole un grito, que hizo que por fin dejara sus labios ya cansados del intenso beso.

—Akashi, e-estamos en agua. —Jadeo, subiendo sus brazos al aire, para luego llevarlas, en esa posición, al cabello rojizo que tanto distinguía a su ex-capitán. Se aferró con fuerza de ellos, intentando sostenerse de Akashi, mientras el mismo ingresaba un tercer dedo, ocasionándole mas placer y dolor, podría decir que más placer que dolor.

—Así será mejor. —Le susurro a su oído, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de este.

—Duele… El agua… —Cada vez que los dedos de Akashi se abrían en su interior, un poco de agua entraba, causándole un terrible ardor, que a la vez era confundido con placer. Aun el agua seguía tibia, llenándolo de ese líquido que se asimilaba en alguna forma al semen.

—Luego saldrá. —La mano que no había usado en un tiempo, la llevo hasta el pecho de Tetsuya, acariciando este, desde su vientre, hasta subir a esos pezones rosados que tanto le atraían. Ah, lucían tan bien con el agua encima, si no fuera porque la posición que tenían era cómoda, lo llevaría a una en la que pudiera aferrarse a ellos, y comerlos, succionarlos, hasta intentar sacar algo de ellos, cosa que era imposible, pero de solo imaginarlo le causaba un enorme excite. Sus dedos pellizcaban con deleite estos dos botoncitos que sobresalían de su piel, aumentando los gritos que comenzaron a inundar el baño.

—Se… se siente bien. —Agarro con más fuerza el cabello rojo del contrario, dándole un dolor al mismo, que decidió aguantar, si era por excitación que hacia eso, no le importaría.

Sintió su cuerpo contraerse, moviendo sus caderas como deseando más profundidad con respecto a los dedos de Akashi. El miembro contrario pegaba con la parte trasera de su espalda, palpitando, y cada vez creciendo en este lugar, como si quisiera entrar a donde se encontraban los dedos, dilatando la entrada.

—Creo... que ya. —Susurro, moviendo su cuerpo de forma rápida, colocando a Kuroko en las baldosas del baño, fuera de la tina, con tan solos sus pies sintiendo la tibia agua. Akashi se colocó frente a él, mirándolo como si pudiera comer con la mirada, cosa que haría. _«Tan lindo…»_ pensó Tetsuya, mirando el rostro excitado de Akashi, y guardando este nuevo rostro que le atraía del pelirrojo. Era hora ya, ¿no?, nuevamente le vendarían los ojos de una forma cruel en la que ya no pudiera ver a Seijuuro… ¿Por qué?

La mano de Akashi se alargó hasta un colgador, donde se encontraba una bata negra, y en ella una cuerda que la sostenía, junto un vendaje, seguramente lo usaría tapando sus ojos… otra vez…

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto al fin Kuroko, armándose de valor, que no sabía de donde saco.

— ¿"_Por qué"_ qué?

— ¿Por qué debes taparme los ojos para poder tener sexo? —Su forma de decirlo salió como si bebiese agua, sin muletillas, ni nerviosismo, aun sabiendo a quien le hablaba de esa forma.

—… —Se quedó unos minutos pensando, mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Kuroko. —No me gusta… —Comenzó a atarle la vista. —Que veas mis ojos cuando tenemos sexo… Siempre me descifras… —Al terminar de atarla, beso la mejilla de Kuroko, con algo que lo hizo pensar que era diferente… Se sintió… ¿Amoroso? Como si quisiera ser lo más amoroso que pudiera con él, pero no sabía cómo.

Las piernas de Kuroko se abrieron por su propia voluntad, dejando ver su entrada mojada, y de ella saliendo el agua que se mantuvo tibia en su interior. El pelirrojo se acercó a esta, tocándole su punto débil con el miembro, para luego ingresarlo un poco brusco, llegando más profundo de lo que el sometido pensó. Los labios de Akashi habían llegado a su anhelo, de tocar los pezones de Tetsuya, y succionarlos con tal brutalidad que le sacara un grito de dolor que no se hizo esperar de los jadeos; su cuerpo era penetrado de una forma violenta, sintiendo su interior romperse en pedazos, pero era un decir, ya que lo que sentía era un placer explosivo: el ser penetrado de una forma veloz, y sentir como sus pezones se desgarraban de forma provocativa a un orgasmo.

Pero, aun así, a pesar de todas las sensaciones tan estimulantes que sentía, su mente seguía rondando por el sentimiento de amor que le habían otorgado, a decir verdad el más sincero que sentía por parte de Akashi. ¿Descifrarlo? ¿A qué se refirió? No lo entendía, y no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

— ¿P-por qué lo dices…? —Logro apenas formular en medio de cada emboscada a su entrada.

—Tetsuya… Sabes que te amo, ¿no? —Pregunto, haciendo sentir como si se desviara del tema en el que estaban.

—Lo… L-lo sé. —Jadeo, rodeando la espalda de Akashi con sus brazos, sorprendiendo a este, ya que esa acción nunca la había llevado a cabo, tal vez porque normalmente lo tenía atado.

—Siempre piénsalo… Por favor… —Dio un chasquido, humedeciendo su boca. Una de sus manos fue a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Kuroko, desatándole el nudo de la tira que no lo dejaba ver. —Te amo…

Le dio un beso, antes que Kuroko terminara de abrir sus ojos, para ver el rostro que tanto anhelaba ver y guardar… Pero no, ese rostro no lo quería guardar… Akashi estaba, ¿llorando?, pero no, llorar no, solo uno de sus ojos bicolor lagrimeaba, el rojo, más específicamente. Se veía triste, pero a la vez con una expresión sádica que atemorizaba a cualquiera, ¿eso era lo que escondía con tanta codicia? ¿Por qué lloraba? No le gustaba… no le gustaba ese rostro, quería que parara de llorar.

—N-no llores… —Sus manos se acercaron al rostro de Akashi, sosteniéndolo con ambas.

Se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, olvidando el acto carnal que estaban llevando a cabo. Volvió a sentir el doloroso placer de su entrada, que ya casi acababa, llegando a su punto más profundo, y estocando ahí cada vez que ingresaba. Era doloroso, pero al ver el rostro de Akashi, ya no lo sentía, volviendo a caer en sus pensamientos. Sintió un líquido entrar en su interior, llenándolo por completo de semen, en lo más profundo de su interior.

—Ahg… Akashi… —Gimió, llegando también al éxtasis, así eyaculando en su vientre, aun aferrado a la espalda del pelirrojo. —Te amo… —Susurro, llegando a sus labios para besarlo con suavidad, pero al parecer Akashi no escuchaba, ya no estaba ahí, era como si… ¿No fuera él? ¿Ya no estuviera el en él?


End file.
